Adaptive stress physiology
13/06/2019 afternoon Temmerman - Mutants with no melanopsin or cryptochrome have the same phenotype: they are constantly jetlagged. - A Sherpa would be a better diver than a lowlander. Rolland - Explain water stress. What are the physiological effects and hormones involved? Is it always drought and heat that trigger water stress? - Explain flooding stress. What are the physiological effects and hormones involved? - Structure of flavonoids. Explain: class, synthesis and function 11/06/2019 afternoon Temmerman - It is for homeotherm endotherms easier to heat up than to cool down. True! - If the pacemaker membrane theorem is proven to be true, the hyperfunction theorem must be wrong. Not true! Rolland - explain cold/freezing stress and adaptations for it - explain the immune respons in plants and co-evolution of resistance. compare to animals - structure of Saponin. Explain: class, synthesis and function. 11/06/2019 morning Temmerman - An iguana, camel and ground squirel need to pass the desert. Which one will have the highest odds to survive. (Ground squirel) - High altitude residents are adapted to the limited availability of air due to an increase hematocrit value Rolland - Water deficit: which fast and developmental responses. is this kind of stress always related to heat and drought stress? - Flooding stress: which responses - Structure of Saponin 14/06/2018 afternoon Temmerman - The mutation accumulation theory and the antagonistic pleiotropy theory have the same predictions, therefore they cannot be distinguished from each other experimentally. - Homovisceous membrane adaptation, Something about the length of membrane fatty acids and how their length alters the fluidity in cold acclimated. Rolland - explain cold/freezing stress and adaptations for it - explain flooding, responses on development and growth, metabolism. Which hormones are involved? - structure of Lignin. Explain: class, synthesis and function. 12/06/2018 afternoon Temmerman (she will ask much details) - In Drosophila the amount of PER drops during the day, in the mammalian clock it rises. (this was TRUE. She asked extra questions such as how light is still perceived without the rods and cones of the retina. what pigment is responsible for this,...) - Stress is bad for the body, therefore it should be avoided at all times. (She asked a lot of extra things on the optimum of different stressors in the hormesis curve and different adaptations to the GAS model). Rolland - explain cold/freezing stress and adaptations for it - explain the immune respons in plants and co-evolution of resistance. compare to animals - structure of Saponin. Explain: class, synthesis and function. 15/06/2017 afternoon Temmerman (written exam only because she could not make it to the exam): True or false: - Hyperoxia results in accumulation of HIF-1 and lactate. - Hans Selye stated that stress responses always consist of three phases. Rolland: - Effects of heat stress and strategies against it - Effects of cold/freezing stress and strategies against it - Structure of lignin, give name, explain synthesis and function 13/06/2017 morning Plant part from Rolland: 1 Explain cold and freezing stress, what happens and what are strategies that a plant uses? 2 Explain plant innate immunity and the co evolution of this. Also compare with animals 3 Structure of anthocyanin give: what is it, give synthesis and what does it do? Animal part from Temmerman (give everything you know about the statement topic, she will ask it anyway): 1 True or false: marine teleosts can only perform osmoregulation due to the functioning of chloride cells and that potassium moves paracellulary between the cells. (False: underlined is wrong). 2 True or false: large mammals will die if they only rely on metabolic water in xeric (dry) enviroments. (True)